Leona Lewis
Leona Lewis est une chanteuse, auteur et compositrice britannique. Elle a été découverte grâce à l'émission The X Factor en 2006. Biographie Leona Louise Lewis est née le 3 avril 1985 à Islington (Londres). Son père est d'origine guyanienne et sa mère est galloise. A 6 ans, elle se tourne vers la musique, voulant devenir chanteuse. Elle écoute de tout du Whitney Houston, du Mariah Carey ou encore du Eva Cassidy. Elle écrit sa première chanson à 12 ans et ne s'est jamais arrêtée. Dans ses chansons, elle aime aborder le thème de l'adolescence, de l'amitié, du passage délicat de la vie d'une jeune fille à celle d'une jeune femme et bien entendu l'amour. A 13 ans, elle participe à un concours de chant où elle interprète My Heart Will Go On de Céline Dion. Elle remporte le concours. Après avoir obtenu son diplôme, elle enchaîne les petits boulots afin de pouvoir se payer un enregistrement en studio. Elle réussit à enregistrer un petit album intitulé Twilight mais il ne sera pas commercialisé et Leona décide d'arrêter. Mais son petit ami de l'époque, Lou Al Chamaa, la convainc de participer à The X Factor où elle interprète Over The Rainbow comme audition. Le jury, et surtout Simon Cowell, est impressionné par son timbre de voix. Elle passe tous les sélections et arrive sur le plateau. Bien entendu, elle réussit tous les primes et impression autant le jury que le public avant son impressionnante voix. Elle remporte la finale de la 3ème édition de The X Factor avec 60% des votes du public. Elle signe ainsi un contrat avec Sony-BMG. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle enregistra son premier album Spirit où des producteurs les plus connus y ont participé. Leona Lewis est aussi la première femme britannique à accéder au top des charts américains avec Bleeding Love depuis You Keep Me Hangin' On de Kim Wilde en 1987. En 2009, James Horner et James Cameron la choisissent pour interpréter la BO d'Avatar, le dernier film révolutionnaire de Cameron, I See You. Vie privée La chanteuse est végétarienne depuis l'âge de 12 ans. En 2008, elle a remporté le PETA's Sexiest Vegetarian. Pendant 12 ans, elle était en couple avec Lou Al Chamaa. Depuis 2010, elle sort avec l'un de ses danseurs : Dennis Jauch. Albums 'Spirit (2007)' right|200px Edition classique : #Bleeding Love #Whatever It Takes #Homeless #Better in Time #Yesterday #Take a Bow #I Will Be #Angel #Here I Am #I'm You Shaffer #The Best You Never Had #The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face #Footprints in the Sand #A Moment Like This right|200px Edition deluxe : #Bleeding Love #Whatever It Takes #Homeless #Better in Time #Yesterday #Take a Bow #I Will Be #Angel #Here I Am #I'm You Shaffer #The Best You Never Had #The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face #Footprints in the Sand #A Moment Like This #Forgive Me #Misses Glass #Run 'Echo (2009)' right|200px #Happy #I Got You #Can't Breathe #Brave #Outta My Head #My Hands #Love Letter #Broken #Naked #Stop Crying Your Heart Out #Don't Let Me Down #Alive #Lost Then Found (feat. OneRepublic) #Stone Hearts & Hand Grenades 'Glassheart (2012)' Edition classique : right|200px #Trouble #Un love me #Love bird #Come alive #Fireflies #I 2 U #Shake you up #Stop the Clocks #Favourite Star #When it hurts #Glassheart #Fingerprint #Trouble (feat. Childish Gambino) right|200px Edition deluxe : #Trouble #Un love me #Love bird #Come alive #Fireflies #I 2 U #Shake you up #Stop the Clocks #Favourite Star #When it hurts #Glassheart #Fingerprint #Trouble (feat. Childish Gambino) #Trouble (acoustic) #Come alive (acoustic) #Glassheart (acoustic) #Colorblind #Sugar #Collide (Afrojack Remix)(Feat. Avicii) 'Christmas, with Love (2013)' right|200pxCe quatrième album est un album de Noël sous la recommandation de Simon Cowell. Il est sorti le 29 novembre 2013. L'album contient des chansons originales et des reprises. Dès sa sortie, il reçut de bonnes critiques de la part de la presse. Le premier single fut One More Sleep sorti le 5 novembre 2013. #One More Sleep #Winter Wonderland #White Christmas #Your Hallelujah #Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) #Mr Right #O Holy Night #I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday #Ave Maria #Silent Night Galerie Photoshoot Leona Lewis.jpg Leona Lewis 1.jpg Lewis.jpg Lewis 2.jpg Lewis 3.jpg Lewis 4.jpg Lewis 5.jpg Lewis 6.jpg Lewis 7.jpg Lewis 8.jpg Lewis 9.jpg Lewis 10.jpg Lewis 11.jpg Lewis 12.jpg Lewis 13.jpg Lewis 14.jpg Lewis 15.jpg Lewis 16.jpg Lewis 17.jpg Lewis 18.jpg Sortie Lewis Grammy.jpg|Grammy Awards 2009 Lewis AMA.gif|American Music Awards en 2009 Lewis Golden.jpg|Golden Globe 2010 Lewis Avatar.jpg|Avant-première d'Avatar (2009) X Factor - Compétition thumb|left|270 px|I'll be There thumb|right|270 px|First Cut is The Deepest thumb|left|270 px|Summertime thumb|right|270 px|Chiquitita thumb|left|270 px|Sorry seems to be the hardest word thumb|right|270 px|Bridge over troubled water thumb|left|270 px|Lady Marmalade thumb|right|270 px|I Will Always Love You thumb|left|270 px|Could It Be Magic thumb|right|270 px|Without You thumb|left|270 px|I Have Nothing thumb|right|270 px|Over The Rainbow thumb|left|270 px|I Will Always Love You thumb|right|270 px|A Million Love Songs (ft. Take That) thumb|left|270 px|All By Myself thumb|right|270 px|A Moment Like This thumb|left|270 px|Annonce du finaliste ! X Factor - Retour thumb|left|270 px|"Bleeding Love" en 2007 thumb|right|270 px|"Run" en 2008 [[Fichier:Leona Lewis Performs Happy LIVE ON X FACTOR 2009 RESULT SHOW 08.11.09 HQ|thumb|left|270 px|"Happy" en 2009]] thumb|right|270 px|"Stop Crying Your Heart Out" en 2010 thumb|left|270 px|Hurt thumb|right|270 px|"Trouble" en 2012 Clips Vidéos Spirit thumb|left|270 px|A Moment Like This thumb|right|270 px|Bleeding Love (Version Européenne) thumb|left|270px|Bleeding Love (Version USA) thumb|right|270px|Better In Time thumb|left|270 px|Footprints In The Sand thumb|right|270 px|Forgive Me thumb|left|270 px|Run thumb|right|270 px|I Will Be Echo thumb|left|270 px|Happy thumb|right|270 px|I Got You thumb|left|270 px|I See You (BO d'Avatar) Glassheart thumb|left|270 px|Trouble thumb|right|270 px|Lovebird thumb|left|270 px|Collide (feat. Avicii) Christmas, with Love thumb|left|270 px|One More Sleep Live thumb|left|270 px|"Bleeding Love" aux Brit Awards thumb|right|270 px|"Better In Time" aux ALMA Awards thumb|left|270 px|"Somewhere Over The Rainbow" en duo avec Matthew Morrison thumb|right|270 px|Colorblind (Acoustic) Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Auteur